Shulk (Ultimate)
|le personnage en général|Shulk}} Shulk est un combattant vétéran introduit dans Smash 4. Il porte le numéro 57. Obtention * Il apparaît comme 22ème adversaire après un combat en mode groupe. * Finir le Mode Classique avec un personnage de la colonne Pikachu après avoir affronté Villageois. * Le sauver dans La Lueur du monde. Dans les deux premiers cas, il doit ensuite être vaincu dans Plaine de Gaur. Différences avec Esthétique * Il est désormais possible de voir son art Monado quand il est activé, ainsi que sa durée avec son profil. * Ses costumes alternatifs changent sa couleur de cheveux pour mieux représenter les personnages référencés. Attaques spéciales * Il est désormais possible de choisir un art Monado avec le joystick, en plus de garder son fonctionnement de Smash 4. * Il est désormais assisté par Fiora dans son Smash final. Mises à jour * 1.1.0 ** L'animation de sa deuxième pose de victoire est modifiée. * 2.0.0 ** Correction d'un problème d'art monado infini. ** L'attaque aérienne avant s'auto-annule plus tôt, correspondant à l'interruptibilité de celle-ci. (42 images au lieu de 45) *** Aussi, il peut s'accrocher à un rebord plus tôt. ** Il peut s'accrocher à un rebord plus tôt après l'attaque aérienne haut. * 3.0.0 ** Les attaques au sol et au rebord ont une plus grande portée. * 3.1.0 ** Le deuxième coup de l'attaque standard a une plus grande portée sous lui. ** Les coups de son Smash haut se connectent mieux dans certains cas, mais moins bien dans d'autres cas. * 4.0.0 ** Correction de plusieurs problèmes : *** Il pouvait annuler la plateforme de retour sur le stage avec son attaque spéciale coté, s'il s'est égaré du stage en choisissant un art monado. *** Après une autodestruction, l'ancien art monado utilisé pouvait rester affiché. *** Une projection à faible puissance avec un art monado pouvait causer à tort un zoom ralenti. Esthétique et animations Costumes alternatifs Art Shulk Ultimate.png Art Shulk blanc Ultimate.png Art Shulk noir Ultimate.png Art Shulk orange Ultimate.png Art Shulk bleu Ultimate.png Art Shulk rose Ultimate.png Art Shulk jaune Ultimate.png Art Shulk caleçon Ultimate.png Conversation Kid Icarus Entrée en scène Tombe en donnant un coup de Monado dans le vide avant de la ranger sur son dos. Poses d'inactivité * Observe, la main sur son menton. * Regarde les alentours. Provocations * Se montre ennuyé en disant "Now, it's Shulk time!". * Touche la Monado en disant "I'm really feeling it!". * Saisit la Monado en disant "This is the Monado's power!". Poses de victoire Son thème de victoire est un arrangement de "You Will Know Our Names" de Xenoblade Chronicles, utilisé depuis . Il a été accéléré pour ce jeu. * Range son épée en disant "I got through that pretty good!" ou "This is a good result!". * Donne des coups de Monado en disant "I got a good rhythm going!" ou "The future is ours to decide!". * Concentre sur la Monado avant de la brandir en disant "I can change the future!" ou "I can feel the power!". Modes de jeu La Lueur du monde Shulk est présent avec les autres combattants sur la falaise. Il parvient à avoir une vision de l'attaque de Kilaire, mais ne peut prévenir les autres à temps. Il se fait puis copier et manipuler par des Esprits. Il peut être trouvé captif au sommet d'une falaise à l'est. Combats d'Esprits Mode Classique : Révision des arts Monado Shulk affronte des adversaires représentant les dons des Arts Monado. La musique de son générique est "Xenoblade Chronicles Medley". Autres modes Classique * 20px|lien=Ganondorf (Ultimate) : Ganondorf affronte des héros de différentes séries. Il affronte Shulk au stage 3. * 20px|lien=Roy (Ultimate) : Roy affronte des personnages épéistes. Il affronte Shulk au stage 4. * 20px|lien=Lucario (Ultimate) : Lucario affronte des adversaires ayant un contre. Il affronte Shulk et Little Mac au stage 1. * 20px|lien=Palutena (Ultimate) : Palutena affronte des personnages venant de séries ayant des figures divines. Elle affronte Shulk au stage 4. * 20px|lien=Inkling (Ultimate) : Inkling affronte des adversaires colorés de la même façon que le stage, comme les batailles de groupe. Ils affrontent Shulk, Ness et Mewtwo dans des teintes violettes au stage 5. Anecdotes * Shulk est un des trois personnages ayant eu une illustration temporaire dont les détails ont été améliorés plus tard, avec Falco et Palutena. ** Dans son cas, l'éclairage de son visage et de ses cheveux a été amélioré. Galerie Première illustration Art Shulk Ultimate V1.png Vidéo Présentation Shulk Ultimate Images Profil Shulk Ultimate 1.jpg Profil Shulk Ultimate 2.jpg Profil Shulk Ultimate 3.jpg Profil Shulk Ultimate 4.jpg Profil Shulk Ultimate 5.jpg Profil Shulk Ultimate 6.jpg Profil Sonic Ultimate 5.jpg|Profil Profil Lucina Ultimate 3.jpg|Profil Image site Ultimate 11.jpg|Site Profil Rathalos Ultimate 1.jpg|Site Défis Ultimate Aventure Lucina.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Tableau Roi DaDiDou.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Esprits Shulk.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Classique King K. Rool.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Autres Entraîneuse Wii Fit.png|Défis Félicitations Shulk Ultimate.png|Félicitations Catégorie:Personnages (Ultimate) Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Univers Xenoblade Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate